Are You Kidding Me?
by skygemsx
Summary: "look, I know we agreed to be friends and everything but that's what everyone says when they breakup. I can't take you asking me for advice on how to ask out the new person you're interested in, okay? It's killing me" AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hy guys! This is another breakup AU from the tumblr prompts. Hope you guys like it! Btw, there will be a part two for this if you are interested. I was gonna make it one shot but I'm too tired to finish it. However, if you guys are okay with this ending, I will not make the par two :p *wink* Read and review please! Thankyou! Btw, can you guys kindly checks my tumblr, I've been writing posts about Skimmons.**

 **Here's the link: blog/hackingxbiochemist**

 **Thank you guys! And now, without further ado,**

*beep* *beep* Jemma's phone rings and she swipes her screen, receiving a message:

 ** _December 28, 2015_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _4:05 a.m._**

 ** _Hey there Jemma, how are you?_**

 ** _To: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _6:01 a.m._**

 ** _Are you drunk Skye?_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _7:15 a.m._**

 ** _Nope. I couldn't sleep last night and I just want to know how you're doin'. That's okay right?_**

 ** _To: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _7:20 a.m._**

 ** _Well, I am flattered that you still care about my well-being. I am fine, thank you. How about you?_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _7:40 a.m._**

 ** _Am fine too. Btw, can we grab coffee some time?_** ** _J_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _03:30 p.m._**

 ** _Jemma, you okay there? I'm sorry for the creepy emoji and the talk about coffee. Is it too soon? Pretend I never said that. Sorry._**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _07:42 p.m._**

 ** _Jemmmaa….?_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _08:30 p.m._**

 ** _Well, I guess you're busy with your experiments and all that. Sorry to bother you, just get some rest and enough sleep okay?_**

 ** _December 29, 2015_**

 ** _To: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _02:04 a.m._**

 ** _Gosh, I'm so sorry Skye. I'm so caught up with work and we almost catch a breakthrough in this particular virus analysis, so I didn't check on my phone too much. Don't worry I'll get some sleep and maybe food later. Oh, and let's go for coffee. When are you free?_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _06:25 a.m._**

 ** _Well, good for you then! Just don't forget to maintain your health. When are you free? Is it still after 5:30 p.m.?_**

 ** _To: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _06:29 a.m._**

 ** _Thank you, Skye. Yes, indeed I am free after 5.30 p.m. Guess you still remember :p Is 6:00 p.m. in Starbucks today okay? Or maybe we can grab dinner after that?_**

 ** _From: Skye (Daisy Johnson)_**

 ** _06:30 a.m._**

 ** _I'm okay with that. See you at 6 then_** ** _J_**

Jemma sighs loudly after reading Skye's last message. She is not sure that coming to see Skye is such a good idea, but she has agreed on meeting her. Jemma herself had agreed with Skye to remain friends because they understand each other. Way back before they dated, they were great friends and almost everybody was jealous of their friendship. Skye asked her to still keep their friendship no matter what happened in the past, because Skye said that "losing a girlfriend hurts so much, and I can't afford to lose a best friend too". Jemma then just shrugged and forced a smile saying that they will keep in touch. Even though both Jemma and Skye know that it is just some lame ass bullshit that they can still remain friends after what they had been through, they are trying their best to keep their promises. Jemma needs to keep her promise to Skye, no matter how hurt she will be she decided to see Skye.

Jemma hung her lab coat before exiting her lab, and then she takes a quick shower that is one of the facilities she got from her lab. She checks herself in the mirror one last time, and tells herself that everything will be okay. They are just two friends catching up on what happened since they had stop living together. There is no point of being nervous, she should feel comfortable with Skye, and they had spent almost two-thirds of their life together. But why is Jemma feeling that she is meeting a stranger? As her trains of thoughts are running insider her mind, Jemma finds herself outside Starbucks. She goes inside and orders her Chai Latte and Café Latte for Skye with extra shot of espresso. She remembers the time when Skye noticed that Jemma forgot to order the latte with extra shot. Skye was not able to stay awake to do her assignment, so as a substitute for the weak latte, Skye demanded Jemma to stay with her until she finished her works. And they turned up curled up to each other the next morning with Skye's laptop abandoned. Jemma smiled at the bittersweet memory. She regrets everything since the day they broke up and Jemma was punishing herself because of that now. Jemma remembered that day clearly.

 _It was raining hard outside and Skye were typing in her laptop, making new programs for her work. Jemma was in a rush, packing her bag then she went out of her room._

 _"_ _Darling! Don't wait up for me, okay? I'm gonna come home late," she said as she fumbled through her things to find her key._

 _"_ _Where are you going Jems?" Skye frowned at her._

 _"_ _I need to continue my research, I almost got to something just before and I need to continue it now," I explained as I made sure I did not leave any important documents._

 _"_ _What day is it Jemma?" Skye asked with a stern voice._

 _Still not realizing the change of voice in Skye's voice, Jemma answered, "Why, it's Friday of course, you silly,"_

 _"_ _And what date is today?" Skye stood up and walked toward her._

 _"_ _Uh, why do you keep asking me dates or days? Check the calendar," Jemma replied, still focusing on her papers that she needed to bring._

 _Then Skye slammed her hand at the table, turning Jemma's attention to her._

 _"_ _What's wrong Skye?"_

 _"_ _You still asked what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I am asking you that mean I did not know what's wrong"_

 _"_ _It's our anniversary today and I had reserved a place in Carter's for dinner,"_

 _"_ _Oh God, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time, can I take a rain check?"_

 _"_ _Whatever, Jemma. This is not the first time you did this, why can't you spare your time just for a while with me? We barely speak anymore, even if we are in the same room, you are focusing on all of your research. I bet you did not even realize when I told you that we will be going to dinner today,"_

 _"_ _Can't you please understand me Skye? I'm working on a deadline; you can't be selfish like this. We can have dinner some other time, what's the harm in it?"_

" _God, I can't believe it. Seriously, you just care about the stupid dinner? And you really put all of your works as your priority? Wow Jemma. I know you care about your works but I did not think that you will care about them more than you care about me," Skye chokes as she spits out the words._

 _"_ _I care about you Skye, but can we just forget it—"_

 _"_ _Save it, Jemma. How about I'm gonna leave you and your research in peace, I won't bother you anymore. This is not the first time you did this; I lost count on how many times you put on a rain check on everything. I just hope that you appreciate our third anniversary, but I guess your works are a lot more important than me," Skye's tears streamed down her face as she continues, "I need a break Jemma, we need a break,"_

 _"_ _No, Skye. Don't say that," Jemma tried her best to hold her tears but she felt the tears escaping her eyes._

 _"_ _What am I supposed to say Jemma? I guess this is for the best," Skye walked into our room and she started packing her bags, putting everything she can fit into her big duffel bag._

 _Jemma hold Skye's hand, hoping that Skye would listen, "Skye, please don't. We can't fix it, I love you so much, and I care about you, but—"_

 _"_ _See, you love me and care about me but your works will always be there and you will of course, put them first," Skye said bitterly, stuffing her clothes._

 _"_ _Don't do that to me, Skye. Please," Jemma begged Skye, crying._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Jemma, we need this, promise me, we will still be friends after this. I can't afford to lose a great best friend. Letting go of a beautiful girlfriend like you already broke my heart, so can we please just—" Skye stopped halfway her sentenced and exhaled loudly, holding back her sobs._

 _"_ _I,I—does it mean that this is over?" Jemma bites her lips to keep her from sobbing uncontrollably._

 _"_ _Yes, but I will always love you, I just can't picture a future with you prioritizing your works over me," Skye answered, wiping Jemma's tears and she held Jemma's cheek, kissing her slowly. The kiss was salty cause tears are streaming down their faces and it was a goodbye, Jemma felt a part of her are taken away by the kiss. She watched Skye leave their apartment and cried herself to sleep. She should have known better than this, but it's too late to even fix it._

"Hey you!" Jemma felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turns around she already knows who it is and she smiles. How she misses that smile. Skye then hugged her and Jemma breathes the scent she was missing all this time.

"Skye! Here's your latte," Jemma's first response after the hug was that statement. She berated herself mentally when she realized her very weird response to Skye.

"Ah thank you, wow. You still remember my favorite," Skye beams.

"Of course, and I did not forget the extra espresso shots," Jemma adds proudly. And why in the bloody hell she is so proud like when she got _summa cum laude_ in both of her master's degree in the same time?

As they sipped into their drinks, conversations are flowing between them, and it is true that nothing is awkward. They are talking just like how they used to before they are dating and Jemma is content on how it goes.

"By the way Jems, I wanted your help on something,"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Umm, I kinda met this cute guy, heis a doctor in Afterlife Hospital, I accidentally bumped on him when I was accompanying Bobbi to her weekly therapy. I was so sleepy then when I was about to get coffee, I bumped on somebody and I was grumpy about it. When I looked up, turns out I bumped on a doctor, and he is cute, standing in front of me with his blue scrubs, smiling at me. I just apologized and went away because I was embarrassed. I really want to ask him out, but I don't know how. It's stupid right if I fell on my own head and admit myself to the E.R. ?"

Jemma is not happy with where the conversation is going, she starts to feel something lurking beneath her when Skye just mentioned the words "cute guy". And now she was asking Jemma an advice on asking him out? Is she kidding? Skye should have remembered that Jemma was an awful flirt and why in the bloody hell should Skye asked her?

"Yes Skye, you should do that, you should bump your head as hard as you can to the wall. Then you can drive to the E.R. and asks for a cute doctor with amazing smile in blue scrubs. Piece of cake right?!" Jemma snapped, she slammed her coffee cup on the table.

Jemma gets up from her table and briskly exit Starbucks. She felt like crap. What is wrong with Skye? Why does she have to pour salt into the wounds that is not even healed yet? Jemma wiped her tears from her eyes. She just walks and walks, holding her tears, then she heard Skye calling her name.

"Jemma! Jems! Jemma, please! Hear me out!" Skye's voice is faintly heard. Jemma just looks at her with an empty eyes and let Skye approaches her. As Skye gets near her, she says, "I thought you would understand, cause we're just friends right? That's what best friends do, asking each other for advice right?"

Jemma thinks that Skye's explanation would at least be decent or what, but she was just defending herself. And it made Jemma furious, thinking that Skye had finds another person while she was still regretting her every decision and punishing herself for it every day. With every ounce of anger left in her, Jemma glares at Skye, piercing Skye with her eyes as Jemma says, "Just sod off! I don't need you hurting me again!"

 **Okayy, so what do you guys think? What will happen between Jemma and Skye?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been forever since I posted and I am truly sorry! Life has been busy and school is making me work non-stop and now I just got the time to make the ending for the fic. I hope you guys like it! Please review okay! Love you guys! xoxo**

"What?" Skye says, her mouth agape at Jemma.

"I said, I don't need you hurting me again!" Jemma answers furiously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who broke somebody's heart because of choosing her career over a person," Skye snaps in reply.

Jemma's eyes widen at this response, she's surprised that Skye would talk to her like this. Skye's words open up the old wounds, reminding her of her mistakes and the pain she's caused for both of them.

"Look, Skye, I'm terribly sorry of what happened in the past. I won't say that I can fix it, but everyday I've been trying to own up what I did. I admit that I am selfish, workaholic and stupid person. I let the best person that loved me fully go away, just like that. And it was all because of me and my ego. Now, I am still trying to keep the promise we made, but seeing that you've moved on, I must say, it bloody hurts," Jemma exhales as her tears roll down her cheeks. She turns away from Skye and walks back to her apartment, wishing that none of this happened. It's killing her when Skye moved on so fast and it made her feel worse when Skye was asking her an advice on how to ask out another person. Jemma needs to just sleep it off and she wishes that she will be better the next morning when she wakes up.

The next morning, Jemma wakes up with a throbbing on her head and puffy eyes; she checks her phone and decides to cook breakfast. After taking her aspirin, she starts to cook and think about what happened last night with Skye. It was so stupid of her, being childish, snapping out to Skye just because of her feelings. She should not be that selfish, Skye deserves to move on, and she deserves someone better than her. Jemma takes her phone to text Skye, apologizing for what happened last night. However, Jemma can't type a decent text to Skye, and she puts her phone down. Suddenly the bell rings and Jemma opens the door to see who it is.

"Jemma!" a pair of hands hugs her and Jemma got lost in a tangle of blonde hair.

"Umph Bobbi! Can't. Breathe." Jemma replies, gasping for breath.

"Oops. Sorry," Bobbi release Jemma from her hug and smiled at her, "how are you by the way?"

"I'm fine, and you? Please, come in," Jemma let Bobbi in.

"Ah, I miss coming here," Bobbi says as she sit on the couch.

"Well, I miss you too, you are always welcome here you know," Jemma nudges Bobbi. Jemma walks up to the fridge and offers Bobbi drinks.

"Do you want beer? Iced tea? Water?" Jemma offers.

"One beer please," Bobbi replies.

"Soo…what brings you here Bob?" Jemma says as she places the beer in front of Bobbi.

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point alright," Bobbi sips her beer, "what did you do to Skye last night?"

"Last night? What?" Jemma's mind are rushing through and she did not understand why Bobbi asks her this.

"Yes, last night Jemma, what did you do to Skye?" Bobbi's tone becomes stern as she pierces Jemma with her eyes.

"I-I, well we met, and we had a complicated situation and I left," Jemma lowers her head, avoiding Bobbi's gaze.

"She's a mess Jemma, after she goes home last night she just cried in her room without telling me what happened" Bobbi takes another gulp of her beer, "and I had no clue at all until I saw her looking at your old pictures at her laptop, that's where I figure out it has to do something with you," she huffs.

"Why don't you really asked her what happened? You asked her what she asked me yesterday okay," Jemma furrows her brow and shakes her head.

"What did she do Jemma?" Bobbi raises her brow.

"She asked me to meet and she asked me how to ask a cute guy out," Jemma explains, " I ran out because it hurts me, she crossed a line Bobbi, I still love her but she's moved on," tears starting to water her eyes.

"Oh god," Bobbi froze, she bites her lips.

"What Bobbi?" Jemma inquires, curious of what is going on.

"It's stupid Jemma, so stupid," Bobbi tucks her hair and her eyes full of regret, "we had a very stupid conversation about a week ago. Me, Hunter and Mack kinda gives her the idea to talk to you about asking out another guy," she stops, drinking her beer.

"Okay…and?" Jemma anticipates the rest of Bobbi's story.

"So we said that maybe if she wanted to know if your ex still had feelings for you, you should ask them an advice on how to ask out a person. If your ex is cool with it that means they moved on, but if they are not cool with it, you know what it means," Bobbi finishes her explanation.

"Okay, that means Skye know I'm not over her right?" Jemma is confused now.

"Yes, that's it. But I don't understand why is she crying, what else did you said to her?" Bobbi tries to figure out the reason on why Skye is upset.

"Shit. I think I might know why," Jemma says, remembering the harsh word she said to Skye. "I'm gonna fix this Bobbi, where is she?"

"I think she's still home, but what would you do Jemma?" Bobbi questions her.

"I will get her back and I will make sure I did not make the same mistake, I won't let her go again," Jemma persists, she takes her coat and heads outside. Bobbi follows her and grabs her hand, "Promise me, you won't break her heart again,".

"I promise I won't Bob," Jemma squeezes Bobbi's hand, "thank you for taking such good care of her," Jemma smiles.

Jemma rushes to Skye's apartment, she knocks the door, readying herself for what she will do and how Skye will react. How stupid and crude of her to act that way around Skye just because she is jealous. Well, now she did not want to regret the things she did, she needs to apologize and fight for Skye again. However, nobody's answering the door, Jemma knocks again and still, there is no sound from the other side.

"Skye! Skye! Are you there?" Jemma keep knocking the door.

As Jemma knocks the door again, she remembers that Skye had a special spot in the park to go to if she was upset so Jemma decides to take a shot and goes to the park. Jemma walks through the park, the park is almost empty; nobody go to this park anymore since there is a new mall nearby. That is why Skye loves it there, Skye is a social person but sometimes she just need alone time without people bugging her and asking her what is wrong. Skye did not let any person easily and it is really hard for Jemma to get through Skye the first time. And now Jemma had broken that trust, however Jemma doesn't care how long will it takes for her to gain that trust back or if there is ever a chance to be with Skye again, Jemma will try. She is perseverance in that way. As Jemma approaches a corner with a bench she sees Skye sitting there arms wrapped around herself, protecting her body from the cold autumn wind.

"Is this seat taken?" Jemma asks Skye, offering her a warm mint chocolate, Skye's favorite drink that she picks up just before going into the park.

"J-Jemma?" Skye stuttered, her eyes wide in disbelief, "how did you find me?"

"I still know you, Skye. And I always know where will you go if you are upset," Jemma smiles warmly.

"Well, thanks for the chocolate, and I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," Skye smiles back sheepishly.

"I'm the one who should say sorry, Skye" Jemma holds Skye's hand, remembering what it feels like to hold Skye's hand again. "I am truly sorry for what I've put you through all these time, I am sorry for my selfishness and my crazy drive at work, making me forgot what should be my priority. I am such a fool to let you go, Skye. When I let you go, I am letting go the very best part from my life. You make me better and life with you is so much easier. But all that workload of crap had blinded me from seeing what I should really focus on. I did not want to be that jerk anymore, I wanted to give you what you deserve. Maybe we can't go back to where we were but I am willing to give this a fresh start. Will you forgive me?"

Skye stays quiet for a long time, she didn't react. After a long silence between them, Skye opens her mouth, "You know, I am devastated from the moment I moved out. Maybe it was also a really sudden decision that I did not think of clearly first because of my emotions. I am sorry for what happened last night, I'm kind of taunting you and it did not end well for the both of us. I just wanted to know if you have moved on or not," Skye smiles sadly to Jemma.

"I never move on from you Skye, and I don't think I can. Life without you has been a blur and if you're willing, I wanted to make my life clearer with you in it again," Jemma holds Skye's cheek gently, wiping the tears from Skye's face.

"Yes, I want to Jemma. I need you too," Skye buries her head in Jemma's shoulder.

"I promise you Skye, I will never let myself hurt you again. I will keep you safe and you will always be my priority on top of all things. So, shall we give this a fresh start?" Jemma asks, relieved that Skye accepts her apology.

"Okay. Hey, my name is Skye, nice to meet you," Skye holds out her hand.

"Really? This kind of cliché lines in the movie for people who wanted a fresh start?" Jemma shakes her head unbelievably.

"You said you wanted a fresh start right? Or you don't want to?" Skye starts to grin evilly.

"Urgh, okay, fine, fine. Nice to meet you too, I'm Jemma," she says as she shakes Skye's hand.

They both laugh and embrace each other, holding each other, watching the leaves falling of the tree and feeling each other's warmth, and at last they are back to where they are meant to.


End file.
